1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for controlling access to an electronic device, and particularly to a system and method for controlling access to an electronic device by validating fingerprints.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices can store and analyze various kinds of private information (i.e., personal data, phone lists, message records, trading information and call histories, etc). One method for ensuring information security of an electronic device is to require and to analyze fingerprint identification of a user. However, such analysis may be inconvenient and time consuming.